


Waiting

by windyways



Series: Four Guys and a Road Trip [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Ignis is a good boy, M/M, Sweet, i hope you get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyways/pseuds/windyways
Summary: Prompt: “If he had to wait even two more minutes, someone was going to die.”Ignis' thoughts as he waits for you to show up to your coffee date.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shierusowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/gifts).



> A oneshot for the best boy.

Ignis let out a long, irritated sigh as he waited in the coffee shop. You were late. AGAIN. Hadn’t he told you before that it was rude to be late? Being late meant you were wasting people’s time when they could be very well off doing something else. If you’d told him before, he could have even showed up later.

He’d had a feeling this would happen and had enough foresight to plan accordingly. He’d packed with him a book Gladio had recommended the week before (it had been a real page-turner, more than he’d bargained for), but he was too restless to even crack open the pages this time.

As cool and composed as he was, Ignis always got this way whenever he was left waiting for you which happened fairly regularly. He could never distract himself when he waited for you. Even though it was a fleeting moment, he always wanted everything to be perfect for when you showed up and saw him. The atmosphere, how he looked, his tone of voice, even how he appeared to you when you walked over, it all had to be perfect. That was a good question. How did he want to appear to you? He could be writing down notes for a new recipe, but he’d been feeling a bit uninspired lately. He’d never dare to sit there staring at his phone. That was just rude, anti-social, and standoffish in his eyes. Reading was a calming, respectable activity, yet he couldn’t stop his eyes from darting all over the page and he found his mind wandering elsewhere.

Ignis was always fifteen minutes early for a get-together while you were a serial abuser of time, usually showing up fifteen late. Today though, it’d been thirty minutes since you were due to arrive meaning he’d been waiting for you for forty-five minutes now. Even though you weren’t there, you were on his mind as he waited at attention for you to walk in at any moment.

  
The last time you two had met up was with his friends, Prompto, Gladio, and Noctis. Prompto wanted to see the brightly colored leaves painting the streets as autumn hit Insomnia, and no one was ever able to say “no” to the very embodiment of sunshine and warmth. There was no abundance of trees in the city, but the ones that were there seemed to know they had to make up for that. Their leaves were offensively bright, nearly setting the air ablaze. They contrasted sharply with the dark clothes you were all wearing. Leaves stuck in Prompto’s hair and to his boots as he begged his friends to be his subjects, whipping out his camera that no one had even seen him stash away. You’d all laughed, but you weren’t surprised. Everyone’s cheeks had turned pink from the cold, but it didn’t hide the blush that Ignis saw on your face when he pulled his black ribbed scarf up to his nose.

He remembered you giving Gladio flack for trying to shorten his name as much as possible.

Gladio laughed. “What, you don’t like the name ‘Iggy?’”

Only a breath passed before you’d answered him.

"The name is fine, but ‘Ignis’ is a perfectly good name…It sounds nice, and I like to say it.”

Ignis had contemplated that interaction ever since. You like to say his name. Initially, he’d thought the answer was a bit silly, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that you were right. It was the same thing he felt for you even though he hadn’t been able to verbalize it. He loved the way your name rolled off his tongue, he loved how you flushed red when you were flustered, how you hide your face in your coat when the wind blew, even the warmth of your scent…everything.

Well, just about everything.

You were still late.

He closed his eyes exasperatedly and sighed inwardly. _If he had to wait even two more minutes, someone was going to die,_ the irrational part of him said as he lifted the mug of Ebony to his lips. At least the coffee was always punctual – hot whenever he wanted it.

He lowered the coffee mug after taking a long, slow drink, a quiet clack as it returned to the table. Ignis turned his head to look out the window next to him. He hadn’t noticed before that it’d started to rain, a quiet, rhythmic drizzle. He wondered where you were right about now.

He took a moment to readjust the folds in his clothes and run a delicate hand through his hair to make sure it was still tamed. He wanted to keep his appearance crisp, especially if you were going to show up.

_If_

He bit the inside of his lip, running through the scenarios of your arrival in his head. Possible dialogue, what you would order from the café, what you would be wearing, how you would make your entrance—  
It was just then that the bell above the door rang as a patron walked inside. Ignis turned and immediately recognized you, soaked from the rain. His thoughts started screaming as the scenarios played out faster and faster in his head, his brain now going into overdrive. You’d always told him he needed to get out of his head a bit, and it wasn’t until you’d pointed it out that he realized why. After a moment of searching the room, your eyes locked with his. You quickly walked over to him, stopping at the end of the table.

“Ignis, there you are. I’m so sorry, I’m late, I—”

All of the noise in the café slowly faded away as his eyes looked you over, your voice included. It was then that all of his irritation melted away, and he remembered why he waited so long in the first place, all the things he loved about you.

His gaze studied your messy, soaked hair, the way your lips were parted as you breathed heavily. His eyes drifted down to your coat as you readjusted it, one side slipping off your shoulder. You’d obviously been running through the inclement weather. Trailing to your hands, he saw a bouquet of flowers with his name written on a card. A number of petals were missing meaning they’d been through a bit of an ordeal. They were trembling in your hand as you clutched them – you were shivering. Finishing his examination at your feet, he noted the mud and water collected on your pants and shoes as he pieced together the day’s events. He concluded that the bus you usually took had broken down mid-route, and that you’d hoofed it through the roads and the muddy city park in an attempt to not be late (you’d had this discussion before in the past regarding your lateness). And the flowers? You’d picked them up before you’d gotten on the bus as a surprise. It explained the slightly sorry state of their petals and the disheveled look of your person.

  
Coming back to reality, Ignis got up and took your free hand, cutting you off mid-explanation.

“Not to worry. It’s always a pleasure to see you. The fact that I have to wait to see you is the worst because it’s always upsetting when we’re apart.” He held your gaze as you turned red. That was hardly the answer you were expecting out of him, especially after leaving him here alone for an hour.

“You’re not mad?” you asked.

Ignis shook his head. “I’ll be mad if you catch cold. Take off your jacket.”

He removed his own sport coat, black, elegant, and slim fitting to show off his slender yet strong form. As you took off your wet jacket, he gingerly draped it across your shoulders. You shuttered, pulling the coat around yourself. “Ooh, it’s warm…”

Ignis nodded, satisfied with the trade. He hung up your coat on a nearby hook for it to dry with his eyes returning to the flowers as he finished. You lifted the bouquet up as you remembered you were holding it.

“I got these for you. They’re hyacinths. I wasn’t sure what you liked, but I wanted to do something different for you. The way they bloom like this, they look neat and tidy and come in many royal colors...It made me think of you.” You smiled half-heartedly at one of sadder looking flowers, delicately running your finger along its silky edge.

“I appreciate the gesture. Thank you very much.” A bit surprised he wanted them, you place the bouquet in his outstretched hand. Ignis admired the flowers for a short moment before carefully setting them down on the table.

“Please, sit. I’ll get something to warm you up. I believe I know just the thing.” With that, he walked over to the front of the shop to get you something hot. You smiled at his back and sat down. Ignis’ coat felt like a hug and smelled just like him. How you loved it. Ignis looked back over his shoulder just once, his eyes lingering on you while you stared out the window.

As much as it irritated him sometimes, you were worth the wait.


End file.
